1. Field
The present disclosure relates to heat exchangers, more specifically to heat exchangers for high temperature environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional high temperature air/air heat exchangers that operate above about 1500 F and above about 1000 psi pressure range are difficult to manufacture. Durability and life are significant concerns as thermal fatigue weakens the component material. Multiple braze/weld joints are required for traditional designs, increasing the potential for leaks over time. Further, once built, the core is essentially inaccessible for repair or inspection.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved heat exchangers. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.